MI Luz En La Oscuridad
by Abigail Cullen Masen
Summary: Bella y Edward son dos almas que nacieron en la oscuridad, el dolor y soledad en su amor encontraran la luz que necesitan para sanar pero su pasado regresara a cobrarse sus deudas. AU DARKWARD
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer

Hola bienvenidas

Esta es no es una historia fácil ni feliz de antemano pido perdón si alguien se siente ofendido por los temas a tratar debo aclarar que yo no escribo sobro lo que no e vivido o visto de cerca.

Esta historia es sobre un amor entre dos personas humanas e imperfectas en un mundo imperfecto.

Aclaro esta no es una historia de sumisión y dominación por la simple razón solo se la punta del iceberg del tema, pero a pesar de que el Edward de esta historia llevara el control de la relación por un acontecimiento que se explicara mas adelante

Espero que les guste.

Canciones :

Scorpions: Wind of change

Robert johnson: Me and the devil blues

Metallica: Nothing else matters

BILLI JOEL: LULLABYE

Esta es una historia para mayores de 18 años

Septiembre 2008

Despertó del mejor sueño que avía tenido en años la suave voz de rene su madre le cantaba al oído su canción favorita acariciando suavemente su cabello, la letra reconfortante y hermosas de billy joel le recordaban tanto a rene que por un momento la sintió a su lado a pesar de el tiempo el dolor de no tener a rene siempre era fuerte y paralizarte, la soledad era su acompañante desde ase 8 años, siempre fue tímida y la poca facilidad para expresarse la hicieron una antisocial, rene fue siempre su única familia y amiga ella era todo lo que tenia. esperaba que rene la cuidara y aprobara sus planes desde el cielo.

NUEVA CIUDAD, NUEVA VIDA

Tenia 18 años según el gobierno de los estados unidos era una adulta lo que significaba que salía del sistema de adopción era libre al fin y la vida no podía ser mas dulce.

Bajo del autobús estaba en Chicago la ciudad de su nueva vida, el boleto solo le costo $ 99 dólares le quedaban aun 2000 fruto de su trabajo de mesera en Texas, era todo lo que tenia. La estación era grande y luminosa eran las 5:00 de la mañana. La temperatura era bajo cero estaba segura que pronto Chicago se vestiría de blanco en tres meses disfrutaría por primera ves de una blanca navidad tenia la esperanza de tener una feliz navidad que en 8 años no disfrutaba, era septiembre pronto seria su cumpleaños nunca lo celebraba no era una fecha para estar feliz. Al salir de la estación tomo un taxi por suerte era un hombre mayor no soportaba a los hombres jóvenes tenia escalofríos solo de tenerlos cerca . El hombre mayor le contó de su familia tenia una nieta de la edad de bella le advirtió de los peligros de la ciudad . El frió de otoño le izo doler los huesos observo Chicago por la ventana del taxi se veía en calma hermosas avía tantas cosas que quería ver, ir al teatro, poder ir al zoológico, la paya los ferris tantas y tantas lugares hermosos, al llegar al hotel mas cercano pago el taxi le agradeció al señor mayor y se despidió de el, contemplo el hotel.

Era viejo y descuidado y era todo lo que podía pagar, se registro y se sintió dueña de su vida por primera ves, dueña de sus decisiones de su cuerpo de su futuro subió a su habitación era pequeña y algo sucia pero avía vivido en lugares peores no podía quejarse tomo un baño y debajo de el agua caliente se permitió ser débil y llorar por los últimos 8 años de estar en el infierno lloro por Sofía su ultima madre adoptiva que murió de cáncer ase 2 meses, por cada una de las cosas malas y las personas venenosas que encontró en su camino. De todo lo malo que fue capas de hacer en los últimos años lloro asta que sintió que el agua caliente limpio su alma y su corazón.

Serró las llaves de la regadera y salio se contemplo desnuda en el espejo, su rostro estaba mas pálido de lo normal sus ojos estaban enmarcados con unas grandes y profundas ojeras, no avía podido conseguir ni un poco de sueño en los dos meses de la ausencia de Sofía la extrañaba tanto que no podía respirar profundo sin que le doliera, su

cabello estaba enredado paresia un nido de pagaros tenia el cabello largo color chocolate su color natural después teñirlo de tantos colores , Al cumplir 17 y empezó a planear su vida y avía decidió dejarlo crecer y no teñirlo mas, solo así para molestar a sus padres adoptivos pero estaba con Sofía y ella era buena con ella quería ser buena , ese año fue feliz con Sofía en su pequeña casa en texas .sus ojos grandes y de color chocolate herencia de se padre un hombre español con sangre marroquí y era su mejor rasgo sabia que no era ni bonita ni guapa pero tenia bonitos ojos su aspecto no es que le importara mucho prefería ser invisible así los hombres malos no la notaban ,era delgada con curvas sabia que sino asía ejercicio engordaría y mucho su salud era lo primero y no podía darse el Lugo de enfermar era su único sustento se

Puso la pijama un camisa de su madre de su grupo favorito scorpions. La óleo

el perfume de su madre ase años se desvaneció saco de su mochila su mp3 y busco la canción que le asía recordar momentos de cuando fue feliz con las suabes notos

de la canción callo en los brazos de Morfeo y durmió tranquila sin miedo como ase año no lo Asia.

La mañana de su nueva vida se despertó sintiéndose tranquila y en paz era el primer día de su vida . Se levanto a sacar de la mochila su diario donde tenia una lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir y fotos de rene y Sofía. Lo primero de su lista es ser libre lo tacho era libre . Comenzó la lista con su madre rene antes que muriera en esos año puso cosas tontas como conocer a un príncipe o volar, lo segundo de la lista era ser feliz, bella a lo largo de su vida avía aprendido que ser feliz era mas difícil de lo que la mayoría pensaba ella creía que su madre era feliz pero cuando leyó la carta de suicidio

supo que la pintura ni ella fuero suficientes para rene. Su madre era una pintara muy talentosa avía lucho por años con su familia par ir a una escuela de arte en nueva york rene al haber nacido en una familia con ascendencia mexina eran muy conservadores y religiosos .su abuela al ser una indocumentada ilegal se tuvo que casar con un norteamericano mayor que ella su abuelo era el hombre mas frió y mas estricto del planeta rene era hija única así que era muy sobreprotegida sabia que sus padres no se amaban ella creía en el amor la pasión y para no ser como ellos a los 19 año se fugo a nueva york sola y con una maleta llena de sueños pero como le decía continuamente su madre cuando le platicaba sus sueños, quieres hacer reír a dios cuéntale tus planes como si su abuela pudiera profetizar su fracaso no cumplió su sueños al año de haber ingresado ala escuela se tuvo que ver obligada a abandonar porque estaba embarazada. Sola y con un bebé en camino se vio obligada a regresar con sus padres. Rene nunca los perdono ni volvió a hablar con ellos después de desconocerla como su hija y correrla por estar embarazado dejando la sola.

Rene murió el 23 de marzo del 2000 un hermoso día de primavera un mes después de recibir una carta donde le avisaron de la muerte de charlie el amor de su vida. Rene sabia que no podía vivir en un mundo donde no existiera la posibilidad de volver haber a su amor después de 10 año de no saber nada de el, rene lo seguía amando. Bella nunca supo si su padre sabia de su existencia o si tenia familia todo lo que supo era que su nombre era charlie que era español y que tenia sangre marroquí, su madre nunca le contó nada. nunca supo quien le mando la carta a rene lo único que sabia es que un día de primavera después de regresar de la escuela encontró a su madre muerta de una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir y una carta de despedida. La carta comenzaba con una frase de el libro favorito de rene cumbres borrascosas NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN MI VIDA , NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN MI ALMA. bella amaba a su madre pero suicidarse fue el acto mas egoísta que pudo hacer, dejándola a la edad de 10 años sola y sin familia bella la odio por años. Contemplo la única foto que tenia de ella esta sonriendo sosteniendo un pincel se veía feliz serró su diario y lo sostuvo seca de su corazón y le prometió que un día la perdonaría. A pesar de todo comprendía la necesidad de huir de este mundo bella contemplo las cicatrices que tenia en las muñecas nunca intento suicidarse siempre pensó que el suicidio seria dejar ganar a quien la lastimaron ,pero cortarse ayudaba a sobrellevar el dolor de su alma. Sofía al verlas insistió en que viera a un psiquiatra por 8 meses cada miércoles iba con el Dr. cooper un señor mayor sin ningún interés en sus problemas dejo de cortarse por el miedo constante de que Sofía hablara con los trabajadores sociales y tuviera que irse de nuevo, el Dr. cooper le receto dos medicamentos uno para la depresión sertralina que tenia que tomarlo por las mañanas y otro para los ataques de pánico y pesadillas aun los tomaba pero sabia que al salir de Texas tenia que dejarlos eran medicamentos de prescripción no tenia dinero para un psiquiatra dejarlos la asustaban le prometió a Sofía no volver a lastimarse ella tenia palabra y e iba a cumplirla, se tomo su medicamento y lo guardo se vistió avía pagado 3 días para estar en el hotel así que era el plazo que tenia para buscar donde vivir y un trabajo antes que el dinero se terminara. Entro en una de las cafeterías starbucks a escribir su currículo,

Bella hablaba 3 idiomas como lengua materna el francés ,ingles y español rene le repetía continuamente que el saber es poder escribió su currículo esperaba que hablar diferentes idiomas compensara su falta de estudios. El primero lugar donde buscaría trabajo era en hoteles como recepcionista. Chicago era una cuidad muy hermosa llamada la ciudad de los viento, bella la Eligio para comenzar su vida después de leer que a pesar de el incendio de 1871 y el paso de la mafia en 20 se recupero como un ave fénix de las cenizas Chicago y ella se parecían. era cerca de las 9 de la noche y avía ido a 5 hoteles y en todos le decían que era muy joven para el trabajo. Después de dos días bella estaba aterrorizada los tres días de plazo que se impuso par encontrar donde vivir y un trabajo se terminaban se dio cuenta que fue estupida e ingenua pensar que con lo 2000 dólares podría sobrevivir y conseguir trabajo rápido , volver alas calles no era aceptable prefería morir. Eran las 9:00 pm avía caminado todo el día la desesperación era evidente en sus ojos respiro profundo asiendo los ejercicios que el DR. Cooper le recomendó y camino al ultimo lugar de su lista, de nuevo fue un no por respuesta lo único bueno fue conocer a Ángela una chica muy amable le sugirió que preguntara en un bar. Llamado la casa vetti le dijo que era muy famosa y que siempre solicitaban meseras, no tenia nada que perder así que tomo un taxi por que no podía mas, al llegar al bar. Vio que tenia una enorme marquesina de teatro muy luminosa y vistosa , unas grandes puertas de roble eran la entrada, una suave música blues inundaba el lugar la voz de robert johnson le deba un estilo bohemio estaba media luz cubierto de madera caoba se acerco a unas meseras que estaban fumando recargadas en la barra todas estaba vestidas igual estrechos vestidos negros estraples que les llegaban arriba de las rodillas y unas cómodas valerianas centellantes del mismo color del vestido, sus cabellos estaban hermosamente peinado de los 50´s sus boca eran de un fuerte color rojo sangre y sus ojos delineados de negro se acerco a ellas sintiéndose poco cosa

_ Disculpen vengo por el trabajo de mesera todas la miraron pero ninguna le contesto solo señalaron a una mujer rubia muy hermosa a pesar de que era evidente que pasaba de los cuarentas estaba sentado en una de las mesas mas alegada leyendo unos papeles, vestida con un hermoso vestido largo negro. Respiro hondo y trato de controlar el ataque de pánico latente y se acerco

_ Disculpe vengo por el trabajo de mesera

Ekaterina Vólkov miro ala chica que tenia delante suyo no paresia mayor de 15 años era hermosa a pesar de los pocos kilos demás, sus grandes ojos cafés la asían parecer extranjera la desesperación era visible en su hermoso rostro, su ropa era demasiado vieja podía ver el miedo de saberse sola en el mundo su nerviosismo y timidez se notaban a simple vista se retorcía las manos jalando las mangas de su grueso suéter Katia como prefería que la llamaran era conocida por ser una de las personas mas frías de el mundo pero ella sabia que era sentirse sola y desesperada.

_ Cual es tu nombre niña y cuantos años tienes ?

El suave asentó gutural ruso de Katia congelo a bella al ser contemplada por esos ojos azules fríos y eléctricos evaluándola, era demasiado respiro profundo y respiro con un tartamudeo respondió

_ Isa.. Isabella swan tengo 18 años pero en unos días cumplo 19

18 años y sola Katia se preguntaba que horrores tuvo que pasar esta niña para preferir estar sola

_ tienes padres niña?

_ no los dos están muerto

Avía pocas cosas en la vida que podían sorprender a Katia y la frialdad con que la niña contesto sin mostrar signo de tristeza y ninguna emoción le dijo mucho.

Ekaterina Vólkov era experta en no demostrar emociones o sentirlas fueron años y años de practica pero esa niña en su corta edad era mejor que ella,

En el arte de enterrar sentimientos.

Trabajar en casa vetti no era fácil y dudaba que esa niña pudiera pero ella se veía en la chica solo que katia no tuvo a nadie

_ sabes por que se llamo casa vetti?

_ no señora

_en la antigua Grecia avía un lugar en pompeya, llamado casa de los vetti en ese lugar los griegos exploraban su sexualidad sin tapujos o limites. Claro aquí si tenemos unos cuantos limites ves este bar. solo es una fachada te voy a mostrar los diferentes salones de especiales.

Bella siguió en silencio ala hermosa rubia temblando de miedo, el sexo para bella no era placer era dolor suciedad y humillación no quería nunca estar cerca de un hombre nunca mas. EL Sr. Smith el cual no era su verdadero nombre lo cambio en un esfuerzo inútil de bella de borrarlo de su memoria, el la ensucio.

Katia la condujo a un pequeño pasillo donde una puerta negra las esperaba Katia saco la llave que estaba colgada a su cuello esta va completamente vació era enorme un escenario con pasarela con un tubo en medio era obviamente el objetivo de el salón.

_ Aquí ay solo simples bailarinas con cuartos privados al fondo para bailar como ves aquí se satisfacen desde los gustos mas simples. Pero los demás salones son mas complicados como la mente humana.

Bella quería correr pero el miedo de terminar en las calles de nuevo era mucho

Katia la llevo a un nuevo salón pero este era diferente el escenario era hermoso y grande con grandes luces

_ Este es un escenario burlesque aquí los clientes esperan para entrar a los salones especiales, en este lugar solo entran personas con una tarjeta dorada nadie entra sin antes que yo lo sepa y lo apruebe los investigo, pero no soy invencible es raro pero an entrado personas indeseables. Katia izó un gesto de desagrado al recordar a los malditos niños ricos.

Las reglas en este lugar para entrar e los salones especiales son simples la primera es estar completamente sobrios lo que significa nada de alcohol o drogas la segunda nada con niños o animales la tercera es todo será consensuado si alguien dice que no es NO y todo termina.

_Estos son los salones especiales

Bella vio que la hermosa rubia abrió diferentes cuartos todos con camas y cruces enormes y látigos y aparatos raros.

_Estos son los cuartos de dominación y sumisión

Sabes lo que es eso niña?

_no

_bueno en estos cuartos te entregas a tu amo para su placer en cuerpo y alma para que use tu cuerpo como le plazca

Bella pensó que eso era una aberración no podía concebir que alguien se dejara humillar y usar por su propia voluntad

_A quien le puede gustar eso bella se di cuenta que avía hablad en voz alta cuando los ojos azules eléctricos de la rubia la traspasaron

_per perdón tartamudeo una disculpa torpe

_no te disculpes por expresar tu opinión , mas gente de la que te puedes imaginar les gusta el exquisito placer de entregarse para el placer de su amo o tener el completo control del cuerpo de su complaciente sumiso

_a usted le gusta eso?

Katia se puso rígida al escuchar esa pregunta esa la única forma de disfrutar del sexo para ella después de que la venganza contra su padre cayera sobre ella

_ mis gustos no son el tema a tratar, este trabajo es difícil ,cansado y complicado tu empezaras en el bar., por ningún motivo puedes fraternizar con los clientes este no es un prostíbulo ellos vienen a divertirse y nosotros solo les proporcionamos el lugar no el juguete. Te pagare 2.17 dolores por hora mas propinas , trabajaras de jueves a domingo de 12:00 am a 6:00 am , el uniforme se te proporcionara después de firmar el contrato .

_ Aceptas el trabajo?

Bella quería correr esconderse de tanta depravación pero volver a estar en las calles indefensa le asía sentir terror tenia que aceptar si quería vivir, sin estudios y a su edad nadie la contratara.

_acepto

2008

Edward Antnony Masen cullen se contemplo desnudo en el espejo del hotelucho mugriento donde se quedo con su ultima puta de turno , los tatuajes cubrían su cuerpo una calavera en el centro de su fuerte pecho una serpiente cobra y un puñal a cada lado de sus brazos , pero todo lo que podía ver era la placa de identificación militar de su padre donde se podía leer Antnony Masen, era todo lo que tenia de el. Su padre nunca se lo quitaba asta su muerte , cuando murió a manos del perro agente de la DEA que le disparo entre ceja y ceja sin importarle que un niño estuviera presente.

Ase 8 años Edward lo mato, no fue fácil encontrarlo pero gracias a los contactos de su tío Aro y las habilidades de demetri para hackear sistemas lo pudo rastrear el puto perro lo ascendieron a agente de la INTERPOL por su colaboración en la captura de Antnony Masen. Si cerraba los ojos aun podía ver los ojos de ese maldito al reconocerlo, fue sublime el solo pronunciar el nombre de su progenitor para ver en sus ojos el reconocimiento de saberse en la puertas del infierno. Un disparo limpio ala cabeza a cabo con la vida del único hombre que su padre le suplico pero el policía lo ignoro y disparo delante suyo.

Edward tenia 27 años pera la imagen que proyectaba el espejo era de un hombre cansado, solo y enfermo de la podrida vida ,el único indicio de vida en su cuerpo es el sube y bajo de su pecho por la respiración, sus ojos verdes estaban sin vida con una sombra de maldad, pero no sentía nada la única emoción que se permitió desde que se quedo solo fue la venganza y la ambición de hacer crecer el imperio de su padre. La venganza estaba hecha ahora tenia que pensar en hacer crecer el negocio sabia que no era como todos los imbeciles traficantes que se sentían poderosos solo por tener armas en las manos no el tenia cerebro y sabia pensar en grande y a diferencia de los demás el sabia que su destino era estar en ese mundo nació y moriría en el.

El miedo a morir se termina cuando la ves de cerca la conviertes en una amiga, en una aliada.

Suspiro tenia que concentrarse esa noche era la mas importante de su carrera, asta el momento solo avía manejado unos cuantos kilos de droga , el negocio crecía y sabia que tenia que ir se de California tenia que expandiré.

Los 15 kilos de cocaína y los 30 de cristal seria entregados personalmente por Maria Martínez la jefa de uno de los carteles de México últimamente avía tenido muchos problemas la policía y el gobierno la presionaban para tener un chivo expiatorio a quien culpar Maria sabia que tendría que entregar a su amante jasper, así que una alianza con Edward era la salvación por el momento, ya que Maria al ser tan conocida no podía entrar estados unidos sin ser arrestada y Edward era un capo en asenso que la protegería además la falta de dinero estaba asiendo mella en el estilo de vida de Maria. La inversión seria grande ella lo ayudaría proporcionándole la droga y la entrada libre a México con protección en unos pocos años se escucharía el nombre de Edward Masen y el mundo temblaría.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡ chicas perdón por esta tardanza tan horrorosa, primero que nada quiero agradecerles por esos mensajes que aunque muchas pueden pensar que son pocos para mi son muyyyyyy especiales, a pesar del miedo de hacer esta historia, cada ves que los releía me daban fuerzas para escribir, no sé que tan seguido pueda actualizar, por que esta es una historia larga y e estado construyendo los demás personajes .

Espero que les guste este capitulo si quieren entrar a blog para escuchar buena música o ver las fotos les dejo la dirección, me despido con un beso.

abi-cullen . blogspot .mx/

CAPITULO 2

COMIENZOS , NUEVA VIDA

_Jessica estaba sentada en la oscuridad fumando su último cigarro del día, en unas horas tenia que regresar a trabajar, sus largas vacaciones de un mes terminaban esa noche. Katia le había hablado días antes para contarle de su nueva adquisición, una chica sola joven e indefensa que ella quería ayudar, Jessica sabia que Katia rara ves ayudaba a alguien deberían ser circunstancias muy especiales para que eso pasara Jess, podía recordar a la ultima chica que ayudo su jefa.

Era una pobre niña sola en las calles de chicago, de no más de 20 años de edad, recuperándose de algo horrible sin dinero y enferma. Recodaba como Katia paro el auto cuando la vio y la hiso subir, la llevo a su elegante penthouse, la dejo dormir esa noche y le dio trabajo en su bar casi 6 años después a un seguía en el bar, pero a hora como bailarina principal de la sala tres de la casa de vetti, era la estrella en ese lugar era famosa por sus números de baile, Katia y Jessica convirtieron a las bailarinas de la sala tres en inalcanzables estrellas, los hombres no podían tocarlas, no importaba cuanto dinero tuvieran o que tan poderosos fueran, nadie era la excepción a esa regla y si querían un baile privado, solamente 15 minutos costaban 20 mil dólares y sin tenerlas cerca, esa fue la clave de su éxito los hombres siempre quieren lo que no pueden tener; pero mas importante las mujeres inalcanzables e intimidantes los mantenían lo suficientemente alegados para no ser peligrosos no se expondrían a ser vergonzosamente rechazados.

Faltaban 20 minutos para la una de la mañana, la niña que Katia quería salvar era fácilmente reconocible no era muy alta, unos cuantos kilos demás hacían que su uniforme le quedara demasiado ajustado mostrando sus curvas, Jess podía jurar que detrás de ese maquillaje mal colocado estaba la cara de una niña, se veía muy incomoda y a juzgar por las grandes cantidades de corrector bajo sus ojos se veía que no podía dormir bien, no sabia como manejar a los hombres a su alrededor, se asustaba por su simple cercanía este trabajo era demasiado para ella.

Era el día de brujas lo que significaba que el bar estaba lleno de chicos buscando divertirse, borrachos y ruidosos con disfraces ridículos, la mesa mas alegada de jess llamaban a la chica, ella se acercó temblando a ellos, un chico vestido de traje elegante como gáster de los 20's hablaba con ella, él se mostraba abiertamente interesado y Jessi no creía que fuera peligroso la chica casi huye de la mesa el joven la gala del brazo y la nueva se rompe lucha por que la suelte, el la suelta conmocionado, y ella corre con grandes lagrimas corriéndole por el rostro destruyendo su ya desastroso maquillaje. Jessica no quería ir sola tras la chica solo dios sabe en que circunstancias estaba, ella sabia que Danny estaba trabajando seguramente estaba en las parte de atrás vistiéndose, lo necesitaba si la chica se ponía como loca Danny la podía controlar, el tenia el don de caerle bien a todo el mundo era un sol que a donde quiera que fuera, iluminaba el lugar, los minutos pasaron dolorosamente hasta que Danny por fin apareció con una gran sonrisa en su angelical rostro un chaleco sin camisa mostraba su increíble musculatura, uno de sus ojos maquillado como el chico de naranja mecánica un sombrero tapaba su lindo cabello castaño, ella le hiso señas para que se acercara a su mesa, su gran cuerpo de 1.85 de estatura caminaba contoneándose, Jess probablemente hubiera hecho un movimiento para conquistarlo si no supiera que su gusto era mas similar de lo que todos podían pensar, con una sonrisa en su rostro Danny le pregunto.

_ ¿que quieres perra?

_ necesito tu ayuda Jessica contesto Danny se puso rígido Jess nunca era seria debería ser realmente malo si tenia esa cara de funeral.

Jess le hiso señales a Danny para que la siguiera, el en silencio lo hiso ,el pasillo para los camerinos era estrecho y corto la chica estaría en uno de los camerinos para las nuevas; jess se detuvo en una de las puertas hiso una pausa pensando si era una buena idea entrar, la chica simplemente puede tomarlo de mala manera y volverse violenta, jess no tenia tiempo para lidiar con moretones o gente loca, abrió la puerta entro despacio y con cautela tomo la mano de Danny con fuerza el apretó su mano donde le entender que estaba con ella, la chica estaba en el suelo temblando su cabeza estaba pegada a sus rodillas se mecía lentamente sus pequeños sollozos a penan era audibles.

_ho hola hablo jessica la chica no contesto, jess se adelanto un poco, pudo ver el temblor del cuerpo, era una escena desgarradora, lo que pudo ver en ella la trasporto a sus mas oscuros recuerdos entendió por qué Katia quería protegerla. Se arrodillo cerca de ella trato de tocarla pero la chica se retiro como un pequeño animal herido.

_ ¿me escuchas como te llamas? no obtuvo respuesta

_ ¿Danny aun tienes tus píldoras?

_si niña pero es peligroso, no se tu pero se va inestable creo que debe de estar tomando algo.

_no importa un xanas la tranquilizara

_ Y quien hará su trabajo no creo que le convenga quedarse sin trabaja jess hiso su mejor cara de perrito abandonado y contesto.

_tu por supuesto Danny rodo los ojos y salió refunfuñando cosas sobre malas amigas y perras locas

_me escuchas niña yo te ayudare

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

La definición de ataques de pánico o crisis de ansiedad: es un súbito ataque de terror, en ausencia de estímulos externos, que puedan desencadenarlos. Es una definición fría, vacía y demasiado fácil para una persona que los padece, la mejor definición que te puede dar una persona con ese padecimiento, es que es un circulo vicioso que te atrapa y que difícilmente se puede romper ya que quien lo padece se obsesiona en querer controlar para nunca volverlos a padecer, lo que causa mas ansiedad y da como resultado un ataque.

Las causas son demasiadas y variadas puede ser genética o por un fobia, estrés o un evento traumático.

Puede ser la mas insignificante cosa como un perfume que te recuerde una persona desagradable, el rose de una piel contra la tuya. se cual se la causa sentir que súbitamente morirás sin que tu puedas hacer nada es lo peor del mundo, este trastorno es engañoso imaginen que de repente les cuesta respirar y tiene unas extrañas ganas de vomitar y de evacuar al mismo tiempo después empeora ya que un dolor en el pecho te hace pensar que tendrás un paro cardiaco, todo el cuerpo te tiemble y suda mucho y la taquicardia, aumenta y con ella la sensación de ahogo tienes la certeza que te estas volviendo loca pánico, terror, angustia, miedo todo juntó se desborda como una presa y llega el mareo y el llanto no a todo el mundo le pasa pero puede que finalice con un desmayó y luego el entraña letargo envolviéndolos en las brumas del cansancio excesivo cuando malgastamos el cuerpo.

Todos los lugares son el peor escenario para tener uno, pero tener lo en el trabajo cuando no tienes nada de dinero y te hospedas en un horrible hotel maloliente, mugroso lleno de proxenetas y sus prostitutas es tener la peor suerte del mundo, pero tenerlo no sorprendió a bella la falta de sueño por trabajar de mesera, la enorme cantidad de hombres que tenían la extraña costumbre de creer que ella estaba interesada añadió mas estrés.

Los primeros meses de bella en Chicago antes de año nuevo fueron como estar en el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo.

Una semana después de su llegada fue trece de septiembre su cúmpleños numero 19 años su intención había sido ignorarlo como cada año pero creía que se merecía un premio por todo.

Así que compro un pequeño pastel de chocolate su favorito y un regalo, se canto feliz cumpleaños sola. El regalo era nuevos rollos para su cámara que había sido un regalo de Sofía el año pasado, bella siempre amo la fotografía era algo que siempre tubo en común con rene las dos inmortalizaban la vida, bella con fotos y rene con pinturas, su madre siempre había creído que su talento se evoluciono en bella por eso la alentaba tanto, para bella siempre le fue fácil adaptarse a los requerimientos de rene que siempre quería educarla y ofrecerle opciones ya fuera aprendiendo idiomas o baile, después de su muerte lo dejo si rene no la consideraba un motivo para vivir entonces no había motivo alguno para conservar momentos de la vida como bella llamaba a las fotografías.

Los días en Chicago son fríos y rápidos muchos rostros no personas todos en sus propios mundos sin ningún interés en nadie, a un así la libertad de tener el control absoluto de su vida era embriagador comió, dormía, vivía con una certeza absoluta de saberse dueña de sus decisiones, a pesar de haber sido feliz con Sofía siempre estuvo la incertidumbre de que un día los trabajadores sociales tocaran a la puerta de Sofía con sus sonrientes caras anunciando que otra pareja quería hacer su contribución al mundo al salvar del sistema a una pobre oveja descarriada, claro que con la condición que cada mes el cheque de asistencia social llegara así olvidando a los niños o adolescentes que eran en el mejor de los casos estorbos o en el peor juguetes para divertirse así complacer sus insanos placeres.

El infierno llego el 31 de octubre después de una anormal calma hizo que bella bajara la guardia y no se diera cuenta de las claras señales que la pesadilla regresaba.

El primer ataque de pánico, trago consigo la conocida sensación de fragilidad y ansiedad de saber que tu cordura pendía de un hilo le impidió comer y vivir tranquilamente.

No pudo controlarse sabia que el chico probablemente era inofensivo había tratado de llamar su atención toda la noche con halagos y piropos, pero para bella solamente eran recordatorios de lo que se estaba convirtiendo para ellos, un juguete mas que contemplar y con quien jugar.

Cuando el la toco el asco y el miedo fuero demasiado para su cansado cuerpo, que durante las ultimas noches había pasado en vela, el rose de su piel le produjo un instintivo sentimiento de huir, se soltó fácilmente corrió a los camerinos trato de controlar las nauseas, el dolor en el pecho subía de intensidad cada minuto

A lo lejos podía escuchar unas voces un rose en su mano la hiso apartarse la vos suave hablaba tratando de reconfortarla cantaba una extraña canción que pudo reconocer era en francés, unos subes brazos la arrullaron poco a poco se pudo quedar dormida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hace años que Edward no entraba a ese lugar, seguía exactamente igual desde que lo piso por ultima ves siendo solamente un adolecente, el oler a limpio y madera llenaba el lugar, la luz lastimaba sus ojos, los grandes ventanales estaban inmaculados, las fotos familiares donde el aparecía a lo largo de su vida llenaban el lugar dándole un toque intimo y acogedor que era obviamente el juego mental y la impresión que Aro quería dar a quien entrara a su oficina.

Estaba sentado en silla de cuero grande y ostentoso que hacia la función de un trono, vestido impecablemente, completamente de negro, su cabello casi azul de tan negro ya tenía líneas blancas, las arrugas en sus ojos y alrededor de su boca, lo hacían parecer cansado pero distinguido, su piel italiana a un tenia ese color moreno característico.

El hielo tintineando contra el cristal de su copa hacia eco en la gran habitación haciendo notar el incomodo silencio.

No le interesaba hablar con Aro pero sabia que no podía desafiarlo, no podía impedir que él se enterara de sus planes. Anthony fue el sucesor de Aro siempre fue la opción mas segura, la mas fuerte, su muerte acabo con esos planes y le restaron poder a Aro volviéndolo débil ante sus adversarios. Edward fue el príncipe heredero que todos admiraban siendo desde muy joven entrenado personalmente por su padre.

Después de su muerte, el heredero al trono y el príncipe desaparecieron del juego, dejando a Aro solo, y a Alec como el único sucesor. El fracaso como padre le resto credibilidad a Aro, su hijo era todo menos digno, el regreso de Edward era lo único en lo que se podía aferrar, solamente que él no estaba nunca mas bajo el domino de alguien.

_ ¿dime Edward cuantos años tienes? Pregunto Aro sosteniendo en su mano derecha whisky de la mejor calidad podía suponer Edward.

_28 contesto extrañado por la pregunta, Aro sabia todo sobro él mas siendo su padrino, Aro conocía su vida mejor que el mismo; por lo que suponía que seria la entrada a unos de lo interminables sermones de el sobre como manejar el negoció.

_ ¿sabes donde estaba yo cuando tenia 28? pregunto tomando tranquilamente un sorbo de whisky no dejo que Edward contestara.

_estaba en Italia trabajando los 7 días de la semana viviendo con lo mínimo, pasando el tiempo soñando con américa; todo el mundo sea hacia rico en ella, tus sueños podía hacerse realidad, viviendo en esa nación, todo el mundo lo sigue pensando; con una mueca burlona prosiguió.

_ sabes Edward llegando a américa trabaje mas de lo mi cuerpo me lo permitía soñé con un negocio honrado, soñé estar en wall Street, soñé con ser rico.

_ sé que estas wall street Aro cumpliste tus sueños.

_ Lo se, los cumplí, solamente porque entiendo la debilidad humana, tienes que darle la fruta prohibida, pequeño niño, se Ares, atrapa a miles y miles de Perséfones, se la serpiente, trátalos como tus hermanos y cuando no conciban la vida sin nuestros productos, entonces muéstrales, tu verdadera cara, juega con sus mentes.

Entraras a un mundo donde el dinero es tanto que no podrás ver lo físicamente y dejara de tener el mismo valor que antes, escucha mis palabras te dará igual si es un dólar o un millón.

Edward respeta a aro sabe que es el único que le dará el suficiente poder para derrocar a sus oponentes.

_cuando eras un niño te encaprichaste en aprender como funcionaban todas las armas de mi despacho, no te conformaste en saber usarlas si no en ser el mejor, me pareció en gusto tan egocéntrico, supe que ese seria tu talón de Aquiles, cuidado con el ego, ese negocio con la mexicana me gusta te daré el doble de tu inversión, Edward se sentía contralado, que Aro le diera el doble de dinero para Maria significaba que estaría bajo el control de el, no seria el dueño de su negocio no seria libre.

_ Se lo que piensas te controlare y lo are tu ego es demasiado tienes 28 y controlas california, no se adonde quieres llegar no se tus metas eres un niño muy inestable.

_ quiero anarquía tío Aro quiero que pierdan el poder para así tomarlo yo, quiero el control sobre todos y sobre todo, el color rojo de la cara de aro delataba su furia, la arrogancia de Edward era despreciable para el .

_Escúchame bien por que esta es la ultima ves que lo diré este negocio tiene un limite, no se puede tener tanto poder como tu piensas; si quieres ser una leyenda si quieres ser recordado por tu poder, esta siempre estará a un lado de tu lecho de muerte.

Edward se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, estaba cansado de las tonterías de a Aro la mediocridad lo asqueaba, el miedo por crecer, por ser mas fuerte, era inaceptable para el, todos temeros de morir, todos escondiéndose como cucarachas miles y miles de personas morían cada minuto en el mundo, era algo tan cotidiano que él no podía entender como todo el mundo le seguía teniendo miedo.

Escucho a Aro gritar sobre su horrible ropa que debe ser cambiada, él lo sabia si quieres ser exitoso tienes que vestir como tal.

La luz del sol le lastimo los ojos, consecuencia de vivir exclusivamente de noche saco sus lentes negros, protegiéndolos.

El auto plateado donde lo esperaba Emmett estaba estacionado a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, se sentó en el asiento de copiloto.

_ ¿nos ayudara o no pregunto? Emmett con su voz característica ronca y profunda

_ Lo hará, me necesita, Alec esta demasiado concentrado en cubrir sus sucios secretos que en el negocio. Contesto sarcásticamente recordando el vergonzoso secreto de Alec.

_ llamo Maria Edward se tenso ella no llamaba si no era que tenia problemas.

_ ¿que quería?

_ Un nuevo atentado contra Jasper esta asustada quiere un intercambio

_ Porque carajos yo quería a Jasper es demasiado peligroso respondió furioso por la tonta idea de que quería a ese animal para domar.

_ dice que si pones a Jasper a salvo ella te deja entrar a oriente, que tiene los contactos para ello.

Eso si llamo la atención de Edward entrar a oriente, la carta blanca para nuevos productos que traer, pero eso significaba mas y mas dinero, los números, las cifras llenaban la mente de Edward, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

_ llámala dile que acepto, dile que lo protegeré, Emmett se tenso esos contactos eran peligroso y letales

_¿que? Pregunto Edward al ver la cara de inconformidad de su mano derecha

_ no tienes miedo de la forma en lo que se esta moviendo esto, todo se mueve demasiado rápido

_ estamos juntos en esto dime Emmett estas enfocado en nuestra meta porque te necesito al 100 % dímelo

_ lo estoy pero responde mi pregunta ¿no tienes miedo?

_no, ,repondio, Emmett suspiro eso es lo que mas temía, Edward no tenia nada que perder, ni nada por que vivir y el en cabio, el si lo tenia, en cuerpo femenino moreno y lleno de cicatrices, una guerrera temida y respetada que era su vida.

_ Tu problema es que no tienes miedo y el miedo esta ligado con nuestro instinto de supervivencia eso hermano es algo de lo que tu careces lamentablemente.


End file.
